Of Magic and European Escapades
by MademoiselleSilver
Summary: Thanks to Joey's crazy ideas, Seto Kaiba whisks the gang on a European vacation in hopes of making magic happen. Meanwhile, a different kind of magic has appeared in Domino, keeping Duke's hands full. YAOI! Pairings mentioned in the first chapter.
1. Impulses

**I know I shouldn't add another story to juggle, but I just can't help it! I've been on Youtube re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh episodes and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series episodes and I've been reading lots of fanfics and now I'm sliding back into the fandom. Aaaargh... Plot bunnies nibbling on the dark recesses of my brain!**

**Alright, so this fic happens after Battle City, I'm screwing season 4 for now because this happens in between the saving-the-world plotlines. I mean, they're supposed to have some breaks, aren't they?**

**Pairings are YugixYami, BakuraxRyou, MalikxMarik, SetoxJoey, TristanxSerenity (because Tristan deserves some luuurve) and DukexDarkMagician (I will MAKE IT WORK, DAMMIT!). In other words, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, Ardentshipping and... erm... we'll just call it Magicshipping, because it's so fantastical and weird, yes?**

**BTW as you can see, I'm using the English names because while I support the original names, I've watched most of the dub in English and it's easier for me to remember. Sure I've watched the entire season 5 in Japanese, but that's because I was living in Asia at the time and it was either in Thai or in Japanese, so I chose the original. Not that I understood a word of what was going on; I was just busy drooling over Pharaoh Atem and his sexy tan. Mmmm, sexy taaaan. :D**

**I do not own this one line that Kaiba says in the YGO Abridged Series which I borrowed. If you've watched the Abridged Series, you'll know which one it is. ;] **

* * *

Chapter 1: Impulses

Yugi Moto was one who believed strongly in destiny. After all the adventures he had been through, he would have been hard-pressed not to. The fact that he had witnessed magic and the near destruction of the world firsthand had also contributed to his new view on fate.

But even he could not have foreseen the events that would change his life and the lives of his friends once more.

"You seem very much lost in thought, aibou."

Yugi's pencil inadvertently slipped from his mouth and clattered onto his desk. He turned to see his darker alter ego Yami sitting upon his bed, his arms folded as he always did.

"I was concentrating on what to write for my report!" Yugi said with as much indignity as he could muster.

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure it wasn't distraction? I'm quite sure that small spot on the corner of your paper is drool."

Yugi hastily hid the evidence of his daydreaming with his hand. "Well it's not my fault this history report is supposed to be ten pages long!" he defended himself, "After four and a half pages, anyone's concentration would start to waver!"

"What are you writing on?"

Yugi flipped through the pages of his book while he replied, "The ancient civilization of the Nubians."

Yami perked up with interest and approached the desk, looking over his light's shoulder. "I could help you with your report," he offered.

Yugi turned around to look at him skeptically. "But Yami, weren't you the pharaoh of _Egypt_?"

"Which was in the same area. The Nubians and the Egyptians were often invading each other and it was important for all pharaohs to know the cultures and customs of their neighbors. I even had important meetings with some Nubian kings."

Yugi's eyes widened and his face broke into a smile as he heard those words. "Wow, that's great! Then can you help me finish writing this? I have to find more information on its political relations with other kingdoms in the area!"

Yami smiled, something he did rarely unless in the presence of his friends and especially Yugi. "Of course. I will help you with anything you need."

Yugi's excited attitude made Yami feel tenderness in his chest, something which he had not felt for a very long time. His aibou did not notice his slightly softening demeanor as he recovered too quickly for it to be noticed.

* * *

The day the report was to be handed couldn't have gone any slower for Yugi and his friends. Thanks to Yami, he was certain his report would be excellent but he couldn't help but glance nervously at Joey who was too busy trying not to fall asleep. It was a wonder Joey hadn't failed anything yet, what with the little work he did.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi nudged his friend, "Joey, did you finish your report on time for once?"

"Huh? Wha…?" Joey blearily cracked one eye open, then the other, trying to decipher the cause for his sudden awakening. He slowly turned to stare dumbly at Yugi. "What report?"

Yugi gave a little sigh. "The history report that was due today, Joey," he said patiently.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that thing. Yeah, I got it finished right here." Joey fished through his backpack and produced a pile of wrinkled papers with unintelligible scrawls on it as well as what looked like a ketchup stain. "That's ten papers on Athenian democracy and its workings, all in a night's work!" he grinned triumphantly.

A derisive snort from behind them made the two look around. A tall brunet with cold blue eyes glared at the papers in Joey's hand with a smirk.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Joey snapped.

Seto Kaiba pulled open his briefcase and produced his own report, which appeared to be twice the length asked for and was all neatly typed up.

"You do realize we were supposed to be turning an assignment, mutt, not the napkin you used for dinner last night," he said.

Yugi jumped from his seat in order to restrain Joey who was attempting to reach over to Kaiba and throttle him.

"No, Joey! You'll get in trouble!" the shorter one grunted with the effort it took to hold his friend back.

"That bastard's askin' for it!" Joey yelled, trying to pull away. Kaiba smirked at him while the rest of the classroom ignored the usual argument. He and Joey were always butting heads at school.

"Joey! Don't let Kaiba get to you!" Yugi yelled. He finally managed to wrestle Joey back into his seat just as the teacher came in. Joey threw one last dirty look at Kaiba before turning around.

"Good morning, class! I trust you have your reports ready to be handed in."

As the teacher came round to collect the papers, Yugi felt a familiar voice in his mind.

_Kaiba has taken to goading Joey more often since the end of the Battle City Tournament,_ Yami's voice said through their link.

_I know, Yami. I just don't understand why he's only attacking Joey and not the rest of us,_ Yugi sent back.

"Alright, you should receive your reports back next Friday. Now, let's begin the lesson…"

Yami withdrew from their mind link and Yugi was left with no choice but to pay attention to the class, although he was still concerned about Joey's growing frustrations.

* * *

The end of school couldn't have come quickly enough for Yugi and the gang. As he, Joey and Tristan walked out of math feeling mentally drained, they bumped into Ryou who had finished his duty as student assistant.

"Hey Ryou! What's up?" Yugi greeted him.

Ryou had that ever-present smile on his face and he gladly joined his friends on their walk out of school. "I just saw Tea go to her after-school dance class. She told me to remind you guys about Duke's party tomorrow. He did invite all of us."

"Alright! A perfect opportunity to relax and dance 'til we drop!" Joey said, happily stretching his arms above his head.

The small group was now out of school and walking down the street filled with other students eager to start their weekend with some R&R. Yugi was also looking forward to the party; knowing Duke, it would be a blast with the best music and foods he could offer, and probably a room to play Dungeon Dice Monsters in as well.

"Hey Joey, didn't Duke invite Serenity as well?" Tristan asked hopefully. Yugi and Ryou both stared at him; he still hadn't given up on Joey's little sister.

Joey glared at his friend and tightened his hold over his bag straps. "She ain't goin'!" he said, "She's too young to be goin' to high school parties!"

Ryou repressed a chuckle and Yugi shifted his eyes warily. They both knew Joey was throwing out lame excuses and was just being overprotective.

"Besides, she's goin' to a friend's house for a sleepover tomorrow," Joey continued.

Tristan deflated a bit but perked up slightly as another thought came to him. "Hey, I'm crashing at your place after the party! How about we both go and pick Serenity up the next day?"

"Tristan! Stop tryin' to make moves on my little sister!" Joey fumed.

"Making moves? I'm not making moves, I'm being friendly and gentlemanly!"

The pair bickered all the way down the road and passersby could still hear their loud voices even as they crossed the street while cars drove by in spades, signaling that rush hour had begun in Domino City.

* * *

The next evening found Yugi still at the game shop with only half an hour to go before Duke's party began. He was standing in front of his full-length mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

"Aibou, you're just wearing leather like you always do," Yami pointed out from his spot on the bed.

Yugi turned around with a little frown that made him look more adorable than intimidating. "Yeah, but this is my nice leather!" he countered, "These pants cost me a pretty penny but they fit so nicely."

Yami chuckled. "And why did you spend so much on such lavish pants?"

Yugi shrugged as he turned back to the mirror. "Because I need some nice clothes on evenings like this," he replied.

Indeed, Yami had to agree that his light looked good. His expensive leather pants fit snugly around his slim legs, accentuated by a silver-studded belt. His trademark black sleeveless top had intricate silver designs woven across his chest and a black collar with matching wristbands complemented the whole outfit.

"Are you ready to go, Yami?" Yugi slipped his Millennium Puzzle around his neck and hurried downstairs.

"I will be observing this party closely," Yami said, "I'm not sure what you're supposed to do there."

"Socialize, of course!" Yugi replied with a roll of his eyes.

Yami didn't say anything and disappeared into his soul room, leaving his light alone with Solomon Moto who had just locked the shop for the evening.

"Ready to go, I see!" he said, smiling, "Don't stay out too late now!"

"No worries, Grandpa! See you later!" Yugi bolted out the door and ran as he always did when he was heading anywhere. He was always full of boundless energy and couldn't help but run to his destinations.

He met up with his friends near Duke's place, which wasn't far from his grandfather's game shop. In fact, he could easily see the tall building from his bedroom window.

"Yugi, glad you could make it in time!" Joey said with a wink.

He and Tristan were dressed casually like they always were. Ryou had put a little more effort into his dress and had worn a red silk shirt that brought out the gold of his Millennium Ring more prominently.

"You don't think this is too much, do you?" he asked Yugi uncertainly, "Bakura thought that I looked silly, if I censor his actual words."

"You look fine, Ryou!" Yugi assured him, "Besides, why would you want fashion advice from Bakura?"

"Yeah, the guy used to walk around with a rag around his waist!" Joey chimed in.

"Guys, can we just go to the party now?" Tea interrupted. She had obviously dressed up and was wearing a strapless blue dress that cut short above her knees and more bracelets than usual.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Joey led the way into the mega game store and the group was met with blaring techno music and flashing lights that took a while to get used to. The entire ground floor of the game megastore had been cleared of stands to make way for a giant dance floor. Lounge chairs had been placed around the area and a bar occupied the east side of the wall.

Tristan whistled. "Man, it sure is trendy!" he said in awe.

"There are so many people!" Yugi exclaimed, "Where should we go?"

But they were saved the dilemma of deciding by being greeted by none other than Duke Devlin himself. He had worn a red sleeveless top for the occasion, his bottoms draped in black and his favorite headband and dice earrings framing his face.

"Hey, dudes! Glad you could make it!" he opened his arms in a sweeping invitation for them to get comfortable. "You guys are definitely on my VIP guest list!" He looked to each of them in turn, his smile dropping momentarily. "Serenity couldn't make it?"

Both Tristan and Joey fumed at his mention of Serenity, but Yugi cut in before they could say something regrettable, "She had a previous engagement at a friend's place. But she said she's sorry she's missing it!"

Duke smiled widely again. "Well, no worries! You guys hit the dance floor and have a great time! Come on, Yugi! Show me you can do something other than play Duel Monsters!"

Yugi blushed at his comment before his eager friends hastily dragged him onto the crowded dance floor.

"Alright!" Tea laughed as she immediately began to sway her hips to the beat. Dancing was her element and she quickly brought Yugi's arms in a spin. "Come on, Yugi! Loosen up!"

_Looks like you have no choice, aibou._ Yami's amused voice drifted from their link.

_But this is not what I doooooo!_ Yugi mentally replied as Joey and Tristan each grabbed his arms and made him do a can-can. Such silly friends he had!

Ryou meanwhile shyly danced behind them. He was more of a ballroom kind of guy, and he had sort of lost the taste for dancing after a stranger boldly brushed his behind before walking away with an appreciative smirk. Ryou flushed at the contact, but was distracted by the sudden glow of his Ring. He looked down and gently brushed his fingers over the dangling diamonds.

_Bakura is angry,_ he thought. _But why? Could it possibly have to do with that guy? Impossible! Since when has that thief cared?_

While Ryou was lost in his possible theories for his yami's sudden anger, Joey had decided that a drink was in order. Fifteen minutes of dancing non-stop like a clown had worn him down fast.

"To the bar!" he declared dramatically with a finger pointed in the desired destination. He led the way through the throng of people, some from their high school, others from higher-end Domino and even a few celebrities.

"Can we order alcohol?" Tristan wondered as they took seats atop stools.

"Sure thing!" Joey said confidently, "It's Duke's party, so we're totally cool!"

"But we're not legal, Joey!" Tea said, ever the stickler to rules.

"If you have any Pinot noir, get me a glass." A familiar voice said beside them. The group turned their heads almost simultaneously to see who would order something so sophisticated at a dance party and were met with…

"Kaiba!" Joey growled. "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba smirked as he was offered his glass of wine. "Devlin invited me, of course. We have business to do together. I'm going to purchase twenty percent of the Dungeon Dice Monsters stocks." He downed his drink and set the empty glass down with a satisfied sigh.

"You're not of legal drinking age, Kaiba!" Tea snapped, "Conceit isn't a substitute for age! I'm not surprised that _you_ would be a rule breaker!"

The corners of Kaiba's mouth curled and he said, "Screw the rules, I have money."

With that, he slid off his stool and sauntered away. Joey was positively shooting smoke from his ears at that point and slammed his fist on the counter to vent his anger.

"That smug bastard!" he growled, "Someday I'm gonna pound his face in!"

"Calm down, Joey! He's not worth getting worked up over," Yugi admonished, "Why don't we try to find Ryou instead? He hasn't joined us at the bar."

Ryou was actually hiding in the bathroom, clutching his Millennium Ring worriedly. He could feel the pulsating anger emanating from the spirit residing within and the last thing he wanted was the party to be ruined by a supernatural explosion or something of the sort. He gave an irritated sigh. Having a psychotic thief sharing his body made his life more difficult than it needed to be, and it certainly spoiled his fun like now. He was hiding in a bathroom instead of being outside having a good time with his friends, for goodness' sake!

_Bakura?_ He boldly prodded. _I can feel your anger. Come out now and explain yourself!_

The thief king emerged from his soul room and floated next to Ryou. His permanent scowl was more prominent and his tightly crossed arms signified nothing good. It would have come as a surprise to the others to see Bakura obeying his light by coming out of the Ring when summoned. Lately, Bakura had become slightly more agreeable, but only slightly. Ryou had yet to figure out why, and now his yami was having another mood swing, which just made him even more confused.

"I can't concentrate when I can feel your fury all the time," he said patiently, "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Bakura glanced briefly at his light's doe-like eyes before glaring holes at the tiled floor. "You're proven you're weak once again, hikari."

Ryou bristled. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura rounded on him so suddenly that he jumped. "You let some pervert touch you!" he hissed, "And you didn't do anything about it! I would have broken his fingers in an instant! Why can't you grow some balls and not get run over for once in your pathetic little life!?"

Ryou ignored the sting that Bakura's words had inflicted on him. He frowned at the spirit and said, "Why does it bother you so much? Usually you enjoy goading me about my so-called 'weakness'! What's going on, Bakura? You're acting like you're jealous!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and he let out a frightening roar. He couldn't physically grab Ryou, but the furious aura surrounding him gave the same effect. "Don't you ever say something so stupid again! Do you understand!?" he yelled, "Or I will permanently take over your body and send your miserable soul to the Shadow Realm!"

He disappeared back into the Ring and severed all mental contact with Ryou, who was leaning against the bathroom wall for support. He had never seen Bakura react so violently towards him. He tried to stop his body from shaking and went to the faucet to splash some water on his face. He stared at the mirror and willed himself not to look so frightened. This matter was between him and his yami and he wouldn't let his friends become concerned for him. He walked out of the bathroom and found his friends at the bar, making sure to smile brightly for them. The rest of the evening went by in a blur of lights and music, and none of them could remember what time it was when they finally stumbled home.

* * *

The next morning, Joey awoke at around 10 am, still feeling drowsy after the previous evening's hectic fun. Scratching his head, he made his way down the stairs to see if Tristan was still asleep on the couch. To his surprise, there was only a sticky notepad with what looked like a hastily scribbled message on it wedged between the sofa cushions.

Curiously, he picked it up and read it at a snail's pace, seeing as how his brain wasn't working at normal speed quite yet. When he finally registered what he was reading, his eyes widened and a loud yell erupted from the house, waking the neighbors who frantically thought that a rhino had escaped from the zoo.

"TRISTAAAAAAAN!" Joey zoomed back up the stairs to get hastily dressed, then made a mad dash for the door, dropping the note on the floor as he flung out of the doorway. It read:

_Hey Joey!_

_Serenity called while you were still asleep, asking to be picked up from her friend's house. So I kindly volunteered to go for you since I know how tired you must be after last night. Don't worry, she's in good hands._

_Your buddy,_

_Tristan ^_^_

With the speed and grace of a Wheeler in fury mode, Joey raced down the streets of Domino, intent on stopping his wretched friend from making the moves on his little sister. He was so busy blindly running that he tripped over someone's leg and fell flat on the concrete.

"Owww…" His eyes watered as his poor nose took the brunt of his fall. He flipped over and rubbed it vigorously, willing the pain to go away. As if he needed that on top of everything else. He opened his blurry eyes to see whom he had tripped over and groaned at his ill luck.

"Watch where you're going, mutt!" Kaiba snapped as he dusted off his pant leg, "I have no time to clean my clothes from your grime!"

Even though he was in pain, Joey couldn't help the anger welling inside of him. He quickly got up and followed his enemy into the Kaiba Corp. building, intent on settling this feud once and for all.

"Wheeler, get out of my office!" Kaiba barked as he headed into his private room, setting his briefcase down.

"Then why didn't you call your guards on me the moment I followed you in, huh?" Joey challenged.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously before he reached over to press a button on his desk, but Joey was too quick for him and grabbed his wrist away. "Not so fast!"

"Let me go!" Kaiba shook his hand off, looking ready to kill.

"I've had enough of your stupid remarks! You've been bitin' my ass ever since the end of Battle City and I'm sick of it! Now what the hell is your problem with me? Is it because I ain't rich? Or is it because you're too afraid to pick on Yugi because of the pharaoh so you're takin' it out on me? I'm tellin' ya right now that I ain't takin' this lyin' down!"

Kaiba's gaze bore into Joey's so intensely that he was left speechless after his emotional outburst. Then, without warning, the brunet launched himself forward. Joey closed his eyes and prepared himself for a fight but definitely did not expect the bruising kiss that he received. He opened his eyes wide in shock as Kaiba gripped his forearms painfully while crushing lips against lips.

Joey struggled to free himself from Kaiba's strong grasp and finally managed to pull away, taking big gasping breaths. Kaiba looked at him, also breathing heavily. Joey rubbed an arm over his mouth and was trembling.

"What the hell was that!?" he yelled at Kaiba.

When the other didn't respond, Joey glared at him, still trying to regain his breath. Then, without thinking, he lunged at Kaiba and kissed him back, gripping the back of his white overcoat. Kaiba responded with the same fierceness and pushed Joey over his desk, sending papers, pens and various items crashing to the floor. The two were locked in a battle as they kept their lips glued together, unwilling to part, or unable to.

When Kaiba's secretary opened the door, she dropped the papers she was holding and clapped her hands to her mouth as she found her boss making out with another man over his desk. She quickly picked up her files and closed the door behind her, swearing to herself never to reveal what she saw lest she lose her job.

* * *

Yugi put his phone down after the tenth ring. "He's not answering," he said with a small sigh to Tristan and Serenity. They had dropped by his house to hang out and had been wondering where Joey was.

"He must be at the arcade or something if he can't hear his cell," Serenity mused.

Tristan shuffled closer to her while nodding his head vigorously in agreement. "Yup! That sounds like Joey! Always unavailable when you're trying to reach him!"

Yugi couldn't help but feel that it wasn't the case, but didn't voice his concerns. He didn't want to seem overly worried to his friends.

In his puzzle, Yami could sense his light's distress and sent calming waves through their bond, which relaxed Yugi effectively. He sent back a rush of gratitude and Yami smiled, knowing he had managed to make his aibou feel better.

* * *

At the Domino airport, people milled out of the baggage claim and out into the bright sunlight. A tan-skinned man who stood out from the rest stepped out onto the curb and waited for a cab. He was dressed in a purple sleeveless top that showed his midriff and khaki pants. Gold cuffs adorned his wrist and long earrings dangled on each side of his face which was framed by long sandy blonde hair. His bright lilac eyes surveyed the familiar city he had almost destroyed.

"It is time for me to make amends," he whispered, "I shall give the Pharaoh a gift beyond his wildest dreams and finally put my guilt to rest."

* * *

***Face falls on bed* This story's going to be long. The action might be slow at first. Um... Well, time for me to find more Puzzleshipping fics! Hurr hurr...**


	2. Materialization

**Well, this chapter is the longest I've written for any of my stories here on ! Thanks to any who've read and to those who've reviewed even though there was only one chapter out! It means a lot to me! Now, about a part of the story: Yami thinks back on when he found his memories in the stone tablet. I decided to go with the manga instead of the anime and thus he already got his memories right after Battle City while the stone tablet was still in the museum rather than be thwarted by Dartz, go all the way to Egypt, yadda yadda yadda... That should explain it. BTW, anyone watch part 40 of YGO: TAS? BAHAHAHA, it was HILARIOUS! Ahem...**

**In this chapter, interesting developments take place and in the next chapter, more interesting developments take place. Wow, that's frustratingly vague, isn't it?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Materialization

Yugi was beginning to believe that the most complicated things at school did not come from the classes, but from studying the enigma of human beings. Joey was even more dazed than usual, and his cheeks were slightly flushed as if he were running a fever. Ryou had voiced his concerns aloud to Yugi, although neither of them had any idea of the cause for their friend's strangeness.

Homeroom was the perfect opportunity to find out what was wrong with Joey. One sunny morning, Yugi sat next to his desk where he was staring out the window, his eyes unfocused.

"Joey?" he said tentatively.

His friend turned around to look at Yugi without really seeing him. "I can't believe what I did, Yug…" he murmured.

"Did what?" Yugi asked gently.

Joey cautiously turned around to stare at the empty seat two rows down where Kaiba usually sat. He was probably absent due to business again. "I kissed him!" Joey mourned.

Yugi blinked, thinking he hadn't heard properly. "You kissed… him? Who?"

"Kaiba!" Joey all but yelled to the entire classroom. "I was so mad at him, but he just jumped on me and I don't know why I couldn't stop it – "

"Joey, slow down!" Yugi exclaimed, placing comforting hands on his friend's shoulder. "Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Joey gave a great shudder and buried his face in his hands. He shyly recounted the story, his voice muffled through his fingers. Yugi had to take a few seconds to decipher every other word, but did not chide Joey to lift his head. It was clear that he was embarrassed and that he wouldn't speak of it if he had to face anyone. And so he strained his ears so he could listen well.

"And then I just high-tailed it out of his office!" Joey finished in a low voice, finally daring to look up at Yugi. "I think he might have left me a hickey too. Damn Kaiba… If it weren't for Serenity's cover-up…"

"Whoa, did I hear the words Kaiba and hickey in the same sentence coming from Joey's mouth?" Tristan loomed over the blond's shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"Get off me, you jerk!" Joey slapped Tristan over the head before diving back into the sanctuary of his folded arms. "I'm flustered enough as it is without you telling me you tried to give Serenity your e-mail!"

"What did I do!?" Tristan yelled, rubbing the back of his head, "And besides, she gave me her e-mail first!"

Joey sighed heavily. He wasn't sure how many people should know about his little 'incident'. Yugi he could rely on, but Tristan had a big mouth… albeit that big mouth was very loyal and had always rooted for him during his duels.

"I'll tell you after school, OK?" he muttered.

Tristan gulped and slowly nodded. He hadn't seen Joey look so serious since his last duel. He glanced at Yugi, who merely shook his head, believing that it was Joey's secret to tell.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was, for perhaps the first time in his life, unable to focus. He had avoided homeroom for three days straight and had ducked down hallways and ran up stairs every time he came close to colliding with Joey Wheeler.

He was very relieved that he had gotten an emergency meeting today. He would be able to avoid the mutt for the entire day and perhaps force his racing mind to slow. But during the meeting, he found that his thoughts drifted back to the crazy make out session they had shared.

_Although the mutt kisses better than I would have expected…_

_Dammit Kaiba! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Mr. Kaiba! Are you alright?"

Kaiba snapped his eyes on the executive who had spoken. He gave a curt nod and waved his hand for him to continue with his speech. However, he paid no more attention after that and was grateful when the meeting was declared officially over, with him agreeing to pass whatever motion they had placed in front of him involving another Duel Monsters gadget.

Kaiba fled to his private office and wearily flopped into his comfortable chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled low. This was ridiculous… how could he lose his composure over a stupid mistake like this?

But had it been a mistake? If he were honest with himself, he had been having more intense feelings towards Joey than before. Unknowing of what those feelings were, he reacted more aggressively towards him than usual. When Joey had confronted him in his office, he had acted on impulse and had found that the kiss had made him feel more liberated than anything on earth. If anything, he had felt something akin to… happiness.

He heard the doors of his office open and sighed irritably. He was in no mood for any more business today and turned around to tell whoever had entered to haul their ass out of there.

"Hey, big brother!" Mokuba poked his head through the large double doors and walked inside, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Put both straps on, Mokuba! It's bad for your back!" Kaiba said. He was in the habit of being a mother hen to his little brother. "And why aren't you in school anymore?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "It's 4:00 pm already, Seto."

Kaiba glanced at the large clock on the wall. So it was.

"Are you coming home with me?" Mokuba asked hopefully. He had learned from the secretary that the meeting had ended early; he always looked forward to spending time with his big brother.

Seto genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Sure, little brother." He stood up, snapped his suitcase shut, turned off his computer and followed Mokuba out of the office.

* * *

"Alright Joey, spill! What's going on?" Tristan harped on as they walked out of the main building of Domino High. Tea and Ryou, who hadn't been listening during homeroom, both looked at Joey curiously.

"Geez, I feel like I'm in the spotlight now!" Joey grit his teeth.

"You promised!" Tristan insisted.

Joey sighed. He glanced left and right at the milling crowds of students and shuffled to an isolated corner, hugging the wall like a spy on a mission. The others blinked at his antics, but followed him nonetheless.

"OK, you guys gotta understand that I didn't mean for this to happen!" he whispered frantically, "And you gotta promise not to tell anyone!"

"Joey, what's going on?" Tea asked, concerned.

Joey took a deep breath before recounting the entire story to his friends, with Yugi cringing as he neared the end, knowing the explosion that was to come.

"WHAT!???"

He had been right. Tristan and Tea twittered around him, gesticulating wildly and demanding more explanations. Ryou was silent, perhaps still taking it all in. Yugi tried to get his other two friends to stop harassing Joey, but the blond managed to do it on his own.

"SHUT UP!" he finally yelled, obviously fed up. "I don't know why it happened, alright? It just did! Don't you think I already feel lousy?"

With that, he stomped off with Tristan and Tea staring with jaws open, and Yugi and Ryou deciding to leave him be for the time being.

"I can't believe this!" Tristan said, rubbing his head, "Joey and Kaiba? That's impossible! Joey's not gay! And even then, he certainly wouldn't suck face with Kaiba!"

"Tristan," Yugi said seriously, "You know that Joey told all of us because he trusts us not to chew him out. Whether he's gay or not isn't the issue! He's very confused right now!"

"Yugi," Tea said slowly, "Why do you think he kissed Kaiba back? Was it on reflex or did he really want to?"

"One never does anything on reflex alone," said a smooth voice behind them, "Joey has some unresolved feelings he needs to sort through."

The group turned their heads and saw a familiar man with a backpack slung over his shoulder, earning more than a few appreciative glances from the female students passing by.

"Malik!" Yugi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be back in Egypt?" Tristan said.

Malik smiled. Though they were all clearly shocked, they also seemed to welcome his presence. He knew that everyone, especially Yugi had forgiven him for his inhuman actions. What he was about to bestow upon them would be, he hoped, the key for him to forgive himself.

"As you remember, my family no longer has the duties of tomb keepers. We are now free to live on the surface world."

"Er, how much of our earlier conversation did you hear?" Tea asked uncertainly.

Malik chuckled. "I heard enough. But even under my evil influence, I noticed the so-called 'tension' between Joey and Kaiba."

"So you're coming to live in Japan?" Tristan asked, eager to change the subject from something that was still so freshly uncomfortable.

"For a while, perhaps."

"But what about Ishizu and Odion?" Tea said, "Aren't they here with you?"

Malik shook his head. "I have a mission to complete on my own. They have to tend to business in Egypt while I am here."

"What mission?" Yugi questioned.

"It actually concerns the pharaoh. Would you mind if I spoke with him?"

"Oh… not at all!" Yugi stepped back and let the bright lights from the Millennium Puzzle engulf him. There were barely any people around now, and it wasn't the first time he had switched souls in public. They seemed to be oblivious to it.

Yugi's body grew taller, blond streaks erupted from his bangs where there were none before and his eyes became slanted and crimson. Yami had taken over.

"What do you need to speak to me about, Malik?" he asked in his deep voice.

"It is best if you follow me first," Malik said before turning and walking towards the gates that marked the entrance to the school.

The gang did as requested and began to walk down the streets of downtown Domino. The traffic was starting to become increasingly bad as people began to get off work. The rustling and bustling of the city's life did not distract Yami as it usually did; he was staring straight at the back of the former Tomb Keeper in front of him as if hoping that he could read the secret message carved on his back underneath his shirt. Was that the reason why Malik had come back?

It took a while for Yami to realize that they were walking in a very familiar direction.

"Hey, isn't this the way to Yugi's house?" Tristan said, voicing aloud his own thoughts.

"Yes, but that's not where we're headed," Malik replied swiftly, speeding up his pace. Wherever they were going, he seemed to be in a hurry to get there.

Much to each of their surprise, Malik led them in front of the towering building that Yugi could always spot from his bedroom window; the mega game store belonging to Duke Devlin.

"What are we doing here?" Tea wondered.

Malik spared her a glance before walking inside. The others hurried in and found that all the stands, posters and games had been immaculately placed back where they once were. Goodness knew how much cleaning up had been required after Duke's wild party.

Said expert gamer appeared from the wide arched entrance on the other side of the great room and strolled leisurely up to his friends.

"What's up?" he said, cool as always, "I tried to get back here from school before you guys showed up."

"Duke, you knew Malik was here?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, he called me last week and told me… well, I'll let him explain." Duke sidled next to Malik while the Egyptian looked at each of his friends in turn.

"What I am about to tell you is a new revelation about the Millennium Items, the Millennium Rod in particular," Malik began.

Yami perked up with great interest while Tea, Tristan and Ryou looked apprehensive.

"How many freaky powers can those things have?" Tristan said incredulously.

Malik placed the backpack on the ground and ruffled through it before pulling out the golden Millennium Rod, its large eye glinting underneath the store's neon lights. This weapon, which had destroyed many lives and caused much pain, was now about to be redeemed, Malik thought.

He lifted the Rod in front of him showing it on full display to the others.

"When we went back to our home in Egypt, my sister was intent on searching through the ancient archives of the Tomb Keepers to learn as much as she could about the Millennium Items in order to better aid you, my Pharaoh," he explained, "The powers they wield have been known by the Ishtar clan for generations. However, we found an ancient scroll tucked away at the back of the archives. It told of an additional power held in the Millennium Rod."

"An additional power?" Yami repeated in awe.

"Yes. The Millennium Rod allows any souls trapped in other Millennium Items to be given corporeal form."

"What?" Yami gasped.

_Could it be possible?_ Yugi asked through their mind link.

"Why didn't anyone else know of this?" Yami pressed on.

"The historic texts explained that this power was placed in the Rod by Akhenaden, the royal advisor and brother of the pharaoh Aknamkanon, your father."

Yami's eyed widened. He remembered his father from his memory trip back to Ancient Egypt when he had been sucked into the stone tablet at the museum.

"However, since many evil people have had their souls sent to the Shadow Realm, if knowledge spread of the Rod's power to give the spirits bodies, the high priests feared that their enemies may try to revive their fallen comrades. Thus, this secret power was removed from all the ancient texts pertaining to the Millennium Items; all but one, in the hopes that it could never be used for evil."

"But the known powers of the Millennium Rod have been used for evil as well," Tristan said, unthinkingly making Malik wince.

"Yes, but this particular power could bring back the evil forces that the high priests and the pharaohs have worked so hard to bring down. The secret of the Rod's power was given to my family three thousand years ago, where it was kept safe from hidden eyes. It was never spoken of, for they preferred not to take any risks in case any of the Ishtar clan tried to use the Rod's power for the same purpose."

"My Pharaoh, if you allowed me, I could give you your own body. It will last as long as you are in need of it. I believe that this gift could be of use to you and Yugi."

Yami blinked. This was such an astounding opportunity! He was unsure of what to say and slowly steadied himself against the game store's cash counter. To have his own body… How would it feel to be physically autonomous, to have his own hands, his own feet, his own presence? Would he still have his mind link with Yugi?

_Yugi!_ He thought frantically, _Yugi, what do you – _

_Do it, Yami._

Yami hesitated. _Are you sure?_

He felt Yugi smile through their bond. _If you had your own body, you would be able to see and feel the world for yourself. I want you to enjoy that freedom again._

Yugi's encouragement was the defining factor in his decision. Yami turned to Malik with determination in his eyes. "I accept your offer. However, I want to know whether Yugi and I will still have our psychic bond."

Malik inclined his head. "Yes. The corporeal body you will be given is not definite. You will still retain the ability to return to your soul room within the Millennium Puzzle and be connected to Yugi."

Yami nodded. "Then I am now fully certain of my choice. Please Malik, do what you have come to do."

Malik smiled brightly, already feeling the knot of guilt in his stomach loosen like a thin piece of string. He nodded to Duke, who gladly took the reins.

"Alright guys, if you will just follow me!" the gaming master led them through a pair of mechanical doors, which Yami remembered as the room where they had played Dungeon Dice Monsters. The gaming platform was still there, although it was not turned on. The glaring white lights on the ceiling however, were shining as brightly as several small suns.

Once everyone was inside, Duke pressed on the controls by the door and a loud beeping was heard, followed by several clicks.

"I locked us in for privacy," he quickly explained.

"You see, the process of giving you a body may be a bit too… flashy for the public to handle," Malik said, "I need someplace where there is ample room and where we'll have some privacy."

"That's where my gaming room comes in handy," Duke said with a wink.

"Please stand in the center of the room, Pharaoh," Malik instructed, "And the Rod will do the rest."

Yami did as he was told and waited in the middle of the gaming platform. The rest of the group instinctively stepped back against the walls. They knew better than to get close to magic by now.

Malik stood in front of Yami, a few ways away. He waved the Millennium Rod in front of the pharaoh. It began to glow golden, brighter and brighter until the others had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Yami had his eyes closed as he waited for the unknown.

Ryou felt a shudder against his chest and a cold rush of dread spread from his chest down to his toes. He squinted down to see his own Millennium Item glowing eerily.

_Bakura, what are you doing?_

He felt the familiar pull of being separated from his body and began to panic.

_BAKURA!_

But it was too late. The spirit of the thief had taken hold. The normally fluffy white hair had grown spiky and coarse. The soft brown eyes had turned to a hard, sharp russet and the sweet round face cracked into angular shapes.

"If the Millennium Rod can truly give me my own body, I'll be damned to let this chance slip by!" he said loudly.

The light distracted everyone else; this was his chance. Breaking into a run, Bakura headed straight for Yami. Just as Malik finished bringing the power of the Rod to full force, he grabbed his archenemy's arm and felt a sudden rush invade him, as if flames were licking every inch of his body. He screamed and could hear the screams of the pharaoh next to him echoing his own.

Yami had felt something suddenly grip onto his arm but was unable to react as he was invaded by what felt like burning. He let out a painful yell as invisible tendrils of fire coiled around his limbs and face. He willed himself to move, to be free of the pain but found that he was unable to.

And then, without warning, it was over. Yami was slumped on the cold marble tile, panting harshly. He vaguely heard the distressed calls of his friends and loud footsteps thudding on the floor, making his head pound with every step they took. Slowly, he sat up, propping himself upon his shaking arms. He felt no different than he did whenever he possessed Yugi's body.

_Yugi!_ He thought frantically, _Where is he? Is he alright?_

He searched around wildly only to have his eyes rest upon the immobile form of his light. Yugi was slowly stirring, but the slight frown gave away that he was in some lingering pain. Slowly dragging himself forward, Yami reached over with trembling fingers to gently caress Yugi's cheek. His lighter half opened his eyes at the contact and blinked a few times before widening them at full force.

"Ya- Yami," he said shakily, "I… can feel your touch…"

Yami was also feeling overwhelmed, and did not trust his own voice. He ran his fingers over Yugi's soft cheeks and his breath hitched as his light's hands gently rested atop his own. They were touching, feeling each other for the first time. It was an indescribable sensation, to be able to be so close, to feel each other's heat.

Yami felt so overcome with tenderness and a brusque emotion that made him want to reach out and crush his aibou to him, hug him tightly and never let him go…

"Oh my God, Bakura!"

Momentarily distracted, Yugi and Yami looked around to see two snowy-haired figures slowly sitting up. One they definitely recognized as their fair friend Ryou. The other looked sharper and more evil. It was the spirit of the thief king, now fully solid.

"What the - ?" Yugi uttered, his mouth agape like a fish.

"He must have run into the spell while it was being performed!" Yami uttered in rage.

"You bastard!" Malik grabbed the collar of Bakura's shirt, having lost all of his calm. "How dare you! You don't deserve to have your own body! You've wreaked enough havoc on the world!"

Bakura grinned his trademark sadistic grin. "What's the matter, ex-partner?" he said in his raspy voice, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you still have some of that evil inside of you!"

Bakura's words must have triggered something, for the Rod in Malik's belt began to glow ominously. Dark shadows seeped out of the tip, materializing into a human figure of smoke. As it dissipated, the tall form of a man resembling Malik with hair spiking in all directions glared murderously at Bakura.

"WHOA!" Tristan stumbled backwards in shock and fell over the platform's railing. He lifted his head quickly and kept exclaiming, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!"

"Marik!" Yami growled, moving protectively in front of Yugi. "How is this possible? You were banished to the Shadow Realm!"

Marik grinned lazily and wound his arms around Malik, who was trying to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Let's just say me and my Light have come to terms with each other." He grabbed Malik's chin and turned his face around so their lips could meet in a hard kiss.

The others gaped at the scene before them, Yami looking especially aghast. Duke scratched his head and muttered, "Well, he didn't tell me about _that_."

Malik cuffed his darker half over the head and was promptly released. "You idiot! Do you know how much explaining I have to do now?"

"You mean you were going to keep us a secret?" Marik growled indignantly.

"Wait, 'us'?" Tea repeated dumbly, "You mean that you two are…"

"Yes," Malik hissed through gritted teeth, "But I would have gone about telling you in a more subtle manner!"

"Subtlety takes too much time!" Marik said, emitting a bark-like laugh. Then, his smile melted into a deadly glare as he turned on Bakura, his arms crossed. "As for you, tomb robber, I suggest we banish your soul again. That body is too good for you."

"Like hell you will!" Bakura spit out, "I've been waiting three thousand years for this!"

"You won't get away with this, Marik!" Yami yelled and lunged for the tomb robber. A small figure jumped in front of him, cashmere arms spread out wide to shield Bakura.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Yami growled, "Get out of the way!

Ryou shook his head vigorously. "Let Bakura have his body!"

A collective "What?" circulated among the group. Tea was the first to step forward, hoping to talk some sense into her friend. "Ryou, he's trying to destroy the world and steal all of the Millennium Items!" she said, "We can't let him get away with this!"

Ryou's mouth was set into a grim, determined line. He lowered his arms and glared at Tea. "I know my yami," he said, "And I believe that something in him has changed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura shouted, but Ryou continued speaking.

"He is a psycho, he is evil and he is unpredictable. However, he hasn't taken over my body in a while, he hasn't been trying to find any Millennium Items. Let him have his own body so that he may perhaps change his life around."

"You can't be serious!" Yami exclaimed, and by the look on Bakura's face, he was inclined to agree. "Bakura can't possibly change! His soul is too twisted and dark! It must be sent to the Shadow Realm immediately!"

"No, Yami!" Ryou said, "He is changing… I can sense it through our bond! Give him one chance! I will make sure that he stays in check!"

Bakura grabbed his light roughly and turned him around. "What the hell are you talking about? Why should I listen to you?"

Ryou glared at him. "You will listen or else I won't hesitate to let the Pharaoh banish your soul!"

Bakura stared right back, intent on intimidating him into submission, but Ryou didn't even flinch at the cold eyes that had caused fear into some of the bravest warriors of Ancient Egypt.

Bakura let out a frustrated yell and threw Ryou's arm away from him. He stomped away and tried to open the large double doors.

"Let me out!" he yelled at Duke.

Malik shook his head. "No, don't go yet, Bakura. I need to speak with you. Tea, Tristan, I need you guys to leave. I have to talk to these four privately."

Tea tried to protest, but Duke pushed them towards the doors, saying, "Alright! C'mon guys! Show's over!" He unlocked the door and ushered them all out before letting them close behind them.

"Ryou, I think I know why you want to give Bakura a chance," Malik said, "And Marik will be here to make sure that he doesn't step out of line."

Yami eyed the other two spirits warily, feeling like he should somehow object. A small hand on his arm made him falter. He looked down to see Yugi staring at him with wide eyes. The feeling of being able to touch him was still so new and wondrous. He relished in it and gently rubbed Yugi's hand.

"I don't get it," Bakura growled, "Why?" He was now looking at Ryou, the coldness in his eyes momentarily replaced by confusion.

Ryou gave him a small smile and placed his hands on his dark's arms. "I want to help you, Bakura. I know you're really in pain still, but I believe I can help you."

Bakura shook himself from Ryou's grip. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped.

"Ryou, I leave it up to you," Malik said, then turned to Yami and Yugi, ushering them a little ways away so he could speak to them privately. Marik stood next to Bakura, making him feeling particularly murderous while Ryou kept hovering over him.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Yami hissed, "Bakura is dangerous, you know that! It's madness to let him have his own body!"

Malik shook his head. "Don't you see, my Pharaoh?" he whispered, "He may still be dark, but he has changed, even if only a little. He hasn't tried to banish any of our souls or kill any of us. He has mellowed since he's been with Ryou. I believe he truly loves him deep down."

Yami glanced at the raging Bakura a few feet away, trying to hit Marik who evaded all of his blows with a mad cackle. "I doubt he can love," he said.

Yugi voiced his thoughts next. "Yami, Ryou told me that Bakura's been acting differently lately too. Maybe we don't notice it because we don't live with him, but I think we should trust Ryou. After all, maybe he can teach Bakura to love again."

Yami snorted. "If he doesn't get killed first."

"My Pharaoh, if I may have a word with you alone now," Malik said. Yami nodded and Yugi left them alone, joining the other group, which was ready to break into a fight.

"This gift I have bestowed upon you has a purpose," Malik said, "So that you may be together with your Light."

Yami bristled. "What are you talking about?"

Malik smiled knowingly. "You think I didn't notice how much you care for him? There's obviously more than companionship between you. Now that you have your own body, you can hold him, kiss him, and – "

"Wait," Yami interrupted, "Is this the reason you gave me a body?"

"Being corporeal has its advantages. I won't lie and say that this wasn't the main reason I did this. My Pharaoh, I am still ridden with guilt for my past actions and I hope that by bringing you this chance at happiness, I will be able to redeem myself in my own eyes."

Yami's normally stoic face now showed his uncertainty. "What if Yugi doesn't feel the same way? What point would there be for me to have a body then?"

"Yugi does love you. Don't doubt that. And even then, to have your own body would make it more convenient for dueling, no?" Malik smirked.

Yami looked at the ground, unable to look his friend in the eyes. His innermost secret was that obvious? And he had always prided himself from being able to conceal his growing passion for his aibou…

"There will come a time when you will have to choose whether to pass into the Afterlife and leave this body, or to stay with your love. Perhaps if you had a taste of this life, it will give you a better sense of which choice is right."

Yami was not in the mood for such heavy predictions. He turned to the group of friends bickering next to them, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "What about Marik?" he finally asked.

Malik rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, about that… It's a long story. But I promise, he'll no longer try to take over the world!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What kind of guarantee is that?"

"STAND STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

The two whipped around to see Bakura's Millennium Ring firing up, getting ready to aim.

"YUGI!" Yami dashed over and pushed his Light to the ground while Marik dodged the magic blast from the Ring.

"Bakura! Stop it!" Ryou yelled. The Ring's glow faded and died, and the tomb robber stormed out of the room, with Ryou running frantically after him.

Yugi was curled in Yami's arms on the floor and the pharaoh could still hear Malik's words spinning in his mind. Did Yugi really feel the same for him? This powerful emotion of love that engulfed his entire chest… could it really be reciprocated?

"Yami…" Yugi looked up at his dark, a light blush covering his cheeks. Yami's arms were encircled around him tight. He still wasn't used to feel the other's touch or warmth. It was something he could get accustomed to very easily.

"Yugi… Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just a little shaken up is all."

"Marik!" Malik rushed over to his dark as the other two slowly got up. "Are you alright?" He encircled his arms around Marik and was replied to with a long kiss. After they broke apart, he let out a shaky sigh and his head fell against the taller one's chest.

"Don't scare me like that again," he scolded.

Marik's face softened slightly, which shocked Yami and Yugi. It was not a completely tender smile, but the fact that the spirit let even a smidgeon of his affection show through was already proof that the world had turned upside-down. "I'm fine, now stop worrying."

Yami watched their interaction without saying a word. Yugi did as well, holding onto his dark for support. Marik had changed from the one they had defeated. The question arose as to why Malik gave him his own body, but perhaps that was to be answered another day.

What Yami and Yugi were unaware of was that both of them were wistfully wondering whether they would ever have that intimate a relationship with each other.

* * *

**Yes, there will be an explanation for the Bronzeshipping in future chapters. The gang isn't even in Europe yet, but we'll get there! It takes a while to plan a vacation, you know! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
